Kung Fu Panda: The Sakura Punch
by Phantomtwriter
Summary: I based this of an anime that I watched a long time ago. Po mysteriously disappears and no one can find him. It is up to the Masters of the Jade Palace to figure out what has happened to the Dragon Warrior
1. Prolouge

This is based on Tenchi Muyo: Tenchi in love 2

_This takes place after Kung Fu Panda 2. It will have some of the characters from the Legends of Awesomeness too. I will not mention Po's father in it since no one really know about him yet and I don't want to make something up for it. Here is an idea of what is going to be in my story._

It has been 4 months since the defeat of Lord Shen. All of China is in a state of peace. Crime has gone down by 60% . The masters of the Jade palace still remain vigilant in order to protect The Valley of Peace and all of China. While taking a walk, Po comes across a cherry blossom tree; which is odd since it was not the right season for it. He is then brought inside of it and goes missing. Now its up to the Furious Five and the rest of Po's friends to find out what has happened to the Dragon Warrior. While searching for him, they will learn a little history about Oogway before he became the master that everyone knew.


	2. Part 1: The disappearance

(In the Jade Palace )

Tigress: Inner Peace. Inner Peace. Inner Peace

Po: Hey Tigress!

Tigress: Ah! Po, don't do that. I'm trying to attain inner peace here.

Po: Oh! Well if you need any help I can show you. I managed to gain it and so can you.

Tigress: Being a little arrogant about just getting inner peace a few months ago.

Po: I'm just saying. Maybe we should head back to the Jade Palace already, I mean there aren't any bandits here right now and our shift is over for today. Everyone is ready to head back.

Mantis: Yeah, I have a date to get too.

Monkey: Come on Tigress. After Po defeated lord Shen, things have really calmed down. We should at least enjoy this time to relax.

Tigress: We must remain vigilant. You know what Shifu always says: A true Kung fu master must be ready even during times of peace.

Monkey: Then why did he go on a week vacation with Mei-Ling.

Tigress: He probably had other business that he did not heed us to know about and required her help

Viper: Guys, Tigress is right. We need to be ready for anything.

Crane: Then can we at least be ready for anything somewhere else?

Tigress: We need to remain here in the event someone comes by with an emergency. We are kung fu masters; we have a responsibility to protect the weak from any danger.

Po: Well, I'm going for a walk. I can't just wait here. I'll be in the bamboo forest.

(Po leaves to go for a walk in the forest. At the same time a messenger arrived to give the Furious Five a message)

Tigress: We need to get Po, we have something.

(While in the forest)

Po:(eating bamboo while walking) When will Tigress learn to relax. We've been friends for so long you would think she finally open up. But I guess I was a little annoying by picking on her trying to attain inner peace.

(While in the forest, it starts to rain cherry blossoms)

Po: What the!? It's not cherry blossom season yet. (He notices a cherry blossom tree and a female White Tiger) Hey is this your tree? How did you do that? It looks awesome.

The White Tiger: Follow me, Po. Let's go back together.

(Po gets into a trance and begins walking to the girl. She grabs him by the hand and they fly into the tree. The tree disappears)

Viper: Po! Po, where are you?

Monkey: Po, come on we have mission.

Mantis: Didn't he say he was coming here.

Crane: Guys, I flew all over the place. Po is not here.

Tigress: If he's not here, then where is he. (to herself) And that was it. We looked for him all over the forest and found nothing. This would mark the first day of our long search to find our friend: Po, the Dragon warrior.


	3. Part 2: Present Day

_I google translated most chinese words. I'm sorry if its not the real translation or not. If I offend anyone unintentionally, I'm sorry. I will change if you tell me._

_Also_

(On a carriage heading to a city)

Carriage driver: Looks like we're close to Pu bu(Waterfall) City.

Tigress: (Wearing a cloak) Good! You can drop me off here.

Carriage driver: So what business do you have at Pu bu City.

Tigress: I'm looking for a friend; he's been missing for almost a year(10 months, 2 weeks, and 4 days) now. I have to see if he's here or not.

Carriage driver: You know I've heard that the Dragon Warrior is still missing during that time.

Tigress: I've heard.

Carriage driver: I've also heard that the Furious Five have split up over this. Only Master Shifu and Master Tigress run the Jade Palace now

Tigress: I know.

Carriage driver: It's a shame really; my wife was a fan of Viper. I wonder what to her and the rest of the Furious Five?

Tigress: I wouldn't know

(In a small village. A group of bandits were stealing some food from villagers)

Villager 1: Hey, they stole my rice.

Villager 2: They stole my bean buns

Bandit leader: What a score. Now lets get out of here.

(Then Mantis appears in front them and begins attacking them. He uses stunning techniques to paralyze the goons)

Mantis: Now, you can give me that food or I can paralyze you like your pals.

Bandit Leader: Het aren't you Master Mantis.

Mantis: Shut up!

(Mantis attacks the bandit and paralyzed him)

Village Leader: Thank you Mantis.

Mantis: Whatever! Come on Húdié

Húdié: Of course Mantis. You really kick bandit butt.

Village Leader: By the way, are you now a member of the Furious Five again?

Mantis: (In anger) The Furious Five is dead. Get over it.

(In Ping's Noodle shop)

Mr Ping:(depressed) Welcome to 's Noodle Shop. Sorry, but we're closed.

(Shifu, Mei Ling(Shifu's girlfriend; the fox), Master Chao, and Constable Hu)

Shifu: Mr. Ping, I know you are upset right now, but we need to talk to you.

Mr. Ping: Is it about my son? Where is he? Tell me!

Chao: You need to calm down .

Mr. Ping: (angry) How can I. My son may be missing or….worse. How can I calm down. I just want my son back. What have you been doing anyway. (pointing at Hu) Arresting people, (Chao) running your palace, (Mei Ling) Enjoying your freedom since you got out early for good behavior, (Shifu) or running a palace that is practically….dead. (He begins to cry).

Shifu: Mr. Ping, try and hang on just a little longer. I'm sure we'll find out what happened. We'll leave you alone. Sorry for troubling you.

(They leave the Noodle Shop)

Mei Ling: Why didn't you tell him about the clue you found?

Shifu: I don't think he could handle it right now. Besides a cherry blossom can hardly count as a clue.

Chao: But it is strange how this cherry blossom petal that the Furious Five found months ago is still fresh and healthy after all this time.

Hu: So Shifu, what are you going to do for the Cherry Blossom festival? Its only three weeks away.

Chao: You promised the people that the Furious Five will be there.

Shifu: I have already made plans for it. You all have nothing to worry about. I will see you all later.

(Shifu and Mei Ling walk to the Jade Palace)

Mei Ling: Do you really have a plan?

Shifu: Sort of. Its a long shot. I managed to contact Crane; he said he would gladly come back. Viper is now the head of the Garnet Palace ever since Mugan was kicked out for being too rough on students. I don't know where Monkey is. And Mantis; he does not want anything to do with us anymore.

Mei Ling: So you only have two members of the original Furious Five. Where are you going to get three more.

Shifu: I have Tigress getting someone who will be perfect for a spot in the Furious Five. I have two of Po's friends(ex-girlfriends) who will join us: Song and Lu-Shi.

Mei-Ling: What about a new Dragon Warrior? You may have to find a new one if this clue I found is not legitimate.

Shifu: I'm not ready to give up on him yet. Maybe when the cherry blossoms start to bloom, we may be able to uncover what happened. Let's head back to the Jade Palace

(Back in Pùbù city. In a pub, Tigress is sitting with two figures)

Tigress: Thanks for meeting with me on short notice.

Hooded Figure: Have you found him yet.

Tigress: No! We're still looking. We have a clue, but its still a wild card. We hope to have the answers during the Cherry blossom festival.

Hooded Figure: I see.

Tigress: So will you join us. I know you have the Kung Fu Clubs, but still.

Hooded Figure: I made my choice. I will help you guys. Po is my friend; I'm sure he'd be asking me the same way you are, but in a more funny tone. (The hooded figure takes off the hood)

Tigress: Thank you, Peng. This really means a lot.

Lian: Hey, if he's going, then so am I. We have a friend who can watch over the clubs for us while we're away. Next stop, The Jade Palace


	4. Part 3: Po's new life

(Inside a bedroom)

White Tiger: Po, Po, Po wake up.

Po: Huh! Sakura? What are you doing here?

Sakura: To get you. The Master wants us for drills in 2 hours. Jiǎo(Dumpling; a goat) has breakfast ready.

Po: Ok, I'm getting up.

Sakura: And remember, we're heading out to get noodles later tonight.

Po: I know

(In the dining hall)

Jiǎo: Good morning Po. I have your favorite saved just for you: Bamboo Dumplings and Peaches.

Po: Thanks. (He starts eating)

Jiǎo: So, is it true.

Po: What's true?

Jiǎo: That you and Sakura are going to get married after the final trials are over.

Po: Well I have thought about it. I just hope I'm the right guy for her. I'm going to give her this cherry blossom tree as my way of proposing to her.

Jiǎo: Trust me my friend you are. She's loved you ever since you arrived here on our doorstep 3 years ago.

Po: I know. I just want her to be happy with me when this is all over. Maybe we can live in the countryside and grow old together. (Hearing a bell) I have to go, the master is summoning us.

(Outside the courtyard)

Master: Begin!

(A group of Kung fu students begin sparing each other. Po was facing off against a male goat student. Sakura was fighting a male duck student)

Sakura: Come on, is that all you got. (She managed to hit him in the stomach and put him to the ground)

Master: Enough! Well done Sakura.

Sakura: Thank you Master.

Master: You have all done well today. You are all ready for the final trials. You can begin training by yourselves in order to prepare. The final trial will be: a fight against me. Depending on how you face me will determine if I make you all true masters. Dismissed!

(Everyone bows in respect)

Master: Po, may I have a word with you?

Po: Yes Master

Master: So is your intention to marry Sakura true?

Po: Well, I have thought about….Yes! After the final trials. I know what that means I can't be head of the Copper Palace like everyone else. But I'm prepared for that.

Master: Then I wish you nothing but the best. I will see you at the final trials.

Po: (to himself) I've been here at the Copper Palace for 3 years now. I have no family and no memories of who I am; the only thing I have is my name. When I came here, I found happiness. I met the love of my life, Sakura. She gave me a chance to live a new life here. Now I'm about to start my new life with her. However, I keep getting flashes of a Jade Palace, a Noodle shop, and five beings. I wonder if they were a part of my past. But, I don't think I need to worry about that. Sakura is going to be part of my new life here.


	5. Part 4: The new Furious Five

(At the Jade Palace)

Shifu: Tigress, you're back. And I see you brought Peng with you. Its nice to see you again.

Peng: It's nice to see you too Master Shifu.

Shifu: The others are inside. We will begin training tomorrow. In the mean time you and your (girl)friend get some rest.

Peng: Thank you. So have you found Po yet?

Shifu: We have a few clues, but not enough to come to a conclusion on where he is.

Peng: I see. Thanks for letting me know. (Peng and Lian walk away)

Tigress: Master, is it true you have clues to Po's disappearance or is that just….

Shifu: I believe he is still alive somewhere. I just know it. I just need more time to get all these clues that we have together. If my theory is correct, we may be able to find him soon.

(In the dining hall. Lu-Shi was eating with Song and Crane; she was almost making a mess.)

Song: Lu-Shi, can't you eat a little less….. disgusting.

Lu-Shi: This how I eat. (deep voice) Got a problem with that.

Song: No! It just reminds me of him a little.

Lu-Shi: Sorry. Eating like this is a way for me to remember he's still around.

Crane: He is still around. I just think he might have moved on somewhere.

Song: If so, then why did he not say anything to you guys? I know Po well enough that he would not abandon you guys. He's too nice, kind, and funny.

Lu-Shi: I would had almost become Ms. Dragon Warrior.

(Peng, Lian, and Tigress walk in)

Peng: I haven't been in here in a long time.

Lian: So this is the Jade Palace dining room. I expected it to be a bit bigger.

Lu-shi: Hey, you two are the leaders of the Kung fu clubs. Could you two sign my belly?

(Peng and Lian looked at each other and thought she was weird)

Tigress: I don't mean to ruin the mood here, but we need to discuss our practice session. You three have different fighting styles that I need to know about. I already know Crane's, but I need to know yours. Follow me.

(Outside the training hall)

Peng: Are you sure you want all four of us to fight you. It doesn't seem fair.

Tigress: It's fine.

Crane: Why am I fighting you too? I thought you said you already knew how I fight.

Tigress: Things change! I'm ready.

Lu-shi: Fighting Master Tigress. Its so awesome.

(Lu-shi charges first. She tries punches and kicks, but Tigress manages to block them. Then Song fights too, but can't lay a punch on her. She then uses her parasol to hit Tigress, but she manages to hit it away from her. Crane tries to hit her from above, but Tigress still dodges it and makes him crash to the ground. Peng manages to go toe-to-toe with her; however, she has more experience than him. She manages to defeat all four of them)

Peng: Did that help you.

Tigress: It did. Now all of you get some rest. Shifu is going to do worse than me. Lian you're welcome to train with us if you want.

Lian: Sure! I might as well do something.

(Everyone except Song and Tigress head to their rooms)

Song: Tigress can I ask you something?

Tigress: Is it about Po or why we picked you three to be the next Furious Five

Song: Both of it. I just don't think the three of us are the right pick. I mean once you guys get Viper, Monkey, and Mantis back then….

Tigress: Even if we get them back, that does not mean you guys won't be the next Furious Five. You aren't just random replacements that g Shifu and I are trying to do to calm the people of China down. You three have potential to be the next ones anyway. I just want to prepare you all for it when the time comes. And when it does, everyone will think you are awesome.

Song: I never would expect you to say that word.

Tigress: I guess Po is somehow running off on me. I just hope we find him soon.

(At Oogway's peach tree. Shifu is meditating under it. Mei-Ling walks up to him)

Mei-Ling: Are you still trying to contact him through meditation?

Shifu: Not necessarily. I figured that this would help me think clearly about Po's location. So far we only have three clues to his disappearance: A cherry blossom petal, a half bitten bamboo, and his footprints end at that area without going anywhere else. Its all to confusing, even for me.

Mei-Ling: You need some rest; you have to train the new Furious Five tomorrow. You have to be at your full strength. Besides, I have a new outfit for the cherry blossom festival that I know you will love to see right now.

Shifu: I guess you're right. I should get some rest.

Mei-Ling: Can I ask you something? Why did you pick them. Why not get the others to come back. I know you are very persuasive when it comes to your students.

Shifu: I can't force them to come back if they don't want too. What I hope for with this new Furious Five that I am forming is another catalyst that could lead us to Po. All of them are in a way connected to him. I can't fully explain it. All I do know is they may hold the key to us finding him. I just hope I'm right.

(At Ping's Noodle Shop)

Mr. Ping: Po, where are you? (hearing someone eating) Sorry we're closed. Wait, I haven't served anyone today. (Mr. Ping walks out to see who it was. He notices Po with Sakura) Po!? Is that you? (Po and Sakura disappear) Po! Po come back. Don't leave me.


	6. Part 5: The spirit of Mistress Sakura

(At the Jade Palace. The new furious five is sparring with master Shifu. So far, Shifu has the upper hand. Crane works together with Song to attack from above; this does not work on him since he countered it with his hand. Lu-shi tries to attack from behind and Peng attack from in front of him. Shifu dodged them and they ran into each other. Tigress was the only one closest to match with Shifu; but Shifu countered most her attacks. Shifu then called the match off)

Shifu: It seems that you all you have your own fighting styles that would not normally match. You have found ways to work together, but it isn't enough. We will continue this a little later. For now, all of you get some rest; we will continue in the training hall next in an hour.

(He walks inside the training hall)

Song: Well that could have gone better.

Peng: I guess even I'm still not a match for Shifu yet.

Lu-Shi: I got to fight Master Shifu; it was awesome.

(Crane and Tigress were talking to each other)

Crane: Well at least we managed to start up the Furious Five again

Tigress: Its still not at full strength yet. We have to me at full strength to protect the valley and all of China. Have you heard anything from Monkey.

Crane: No! I searched all over the place and could never find him. Maybe he left China.

Tigress: Maybe. But we can't worry about it now. The cherry blossom festival is only 2 weeks away.

(hearing a knock at the gates. Tigress walks up to the gate and opens the gate; the one at the gate was Mr. Ping)

Mr. Ping: Where's Shifu? I need to talk to him. I need help getting my son back.

Crane: Calm down Mr. Ping.

Mr. Ping: I can't calm down, especially since I saw my own son.

(Inside the training hall)

Shifu: You saw Po. Where?

Mr. Ping: In my noodle shop.

Song: So does that mean he's back?

Mr. Ping: Well…..I'm not sure. When I heard someone eating, I walked out to see who it was. When I did I saw Po eating with some girl.

Lu-Shi: (deep voice) What girl? Where is she?

Lian:(whispering to Peng) Someone sounds jealous.

Shifu: A girl? What did she look like

: She was a white tiger, very pretty, the same height as Tigress, and she was wearing clothes that had cherry blossoms on them. Then they suddenly disappeared right in front of me. It was almost like they could not see me.

Tigress: Maybe you were just dreaming.

Peng: How could you see Po, but he couldn't see you?

Mr. Ping: I don't know. But I know what I saw.

Shifu: Did you say it was a white tiger.

Mr. Ping: Yes. She was very beautiful.

Shifu: I couldn't be. That should almost be impossible. Why now after all this time.

Crane: What's wrong Master Shifu?

Shifu: Tigress, I'm putting you in charge of training the everyone for the festival. I have some business that I need to attend to.

Peng: If its about Po then let us help you.

Shifu: No! I will do this. When the time comes, you will be needed to get Po back. But I need to confirm something first. I know I have asked you all too much by calling you all here, but I must ask for your patients in this. While you are all training, look for signs of Po appearing and disappearing all over the valley.

(Everyone bows to Shifu. He walks out the training hall. Tigress follows him for a bit)

Tigress: Master Shifu, maybe I should….

Shifu: Tigress, I need you to train them. You are right now the only one capable to do this.

Tigress: But so are you. I may be able to lead the five, but training a new one after it being gone for so long just…..

Shifu: I know you can do this Tigress. I have taught you everything that I know. I am confident that you can do this. I'm even more confident that you could one day be the next leader of the Jade Palace.

Tigress: So its true; you are planning to retire after all, once we find Po.

Shifu: Yes! But I want to retire knowing that the Furious Five can protect the valley and that the new master of the Jade Palace can lead and train a new generation. I have faith in you.

Tigress: Answer me this one question: Do you know who that lady was with Po?

Shifu: I believe I do know. Master Chao, Mei-Ling, and I are going to visit someone who can confirm my theory.

Tigress: Which is?

Shifu: Po was taken by the spirit of Mistress Sakura.


	7. Part 6: Chasing after a friend or ghost

(In the valley of peace)

Lian: I got a message from our clubmates; they say they miss and hope we are doing well.

Peng: Well as soon as we finish things here, then we can head back.

(The people walking around notice Peng. They are cheering for him being the newest members of the Furious Five.)

Lian: Looks like you are becoming popular.

Peng: Well its probably because…(noticing someone who looks like Po) hey did you see that?

Lian: See what?

Peng: I think that's Po. right there. Come on.

(They begin running to him. He manages to avoid them but he does not notice them. Peng catches up to him, but before he could say anything he disappears)

Lian: Peng! Did you manage to catch him?

Peng: No! I was right in front of him, but he disappeared right in front of me.

Lian: Maybe Mr. Ping wasn't crazy after all. We just saw him, but how come no one else can?

(In the Jade Palace dining hall)

Lu-Shi:(singing) I'm a member of the Furious Five. I'm going to be the hero. (She then hears Po's voice) Hey, is someone there? Po!(She walks down the hall to see if its him; he was not there. This left Lu-Shi is baffled by this)

(In the training hall, Song is practicing the moves from a scroll that was given to her by Tigress. She was trying the obstacle course, but she got distracted; she noticed Po in the hall. She was confused about what she saw.)

(Crane was flying in the area looking for bandits)

Crane: Huh! Well at least some of the bandits left. (he notices Po and Sakura down there) Po!? Hey, buddy. (When he lands, they are gone) Thats odd. I could have sworn I saw him.

(Tigress is meditating in her room with the cane that was once Oogways. Then everyone comes to her room unannounced)

Everyone: Tigress (They all talk at the same time)

Tigress: Quiet! One at a time! Lu-shi gets to talk.

Lu-shi: I was making a snack for myself. Then all of a sudden, I saw Po right in the hallway.

Lian: Me and Peng saw him too.

Peng: When I caught up to him, he vanished. And the worst part is he was right in front of me and didn't notice it was me.

Tigress: I can assume that's what you two(Song and Crane) saw as well

Lu-shi: Well what are we doing standing around here for; lets go find him.

Tigress: We did that already for almost a year. Right now we don't know enough to actually find him. I want to find him just as much as you do, but right now we need to focus on being ready for the Cherry Blossom festival. People are going to be expecting the Furious Five to be ready.

(Everyone is in agreement, but reluctant about it)

Peng: It's still strange how he couldn't see us. Almost like he's a ghost.

Song: What if he really is…

Tigress: He's not a ghost; belive me Po and I fought one before. And I think if he saw us, he would have made a big deal about it.

Crane: Yeah! But its strange that how we see him but he couldn't see us. And who was that girl he was with.

(Someone comes inside Tigress's room)

Monkey: So I'm not the only one.

Everyone: Monkey!

Crane: Good to see you again buddy.

Tigress: I'm glad you're back.

Monkey: Nice to see the old Palace again. And its nice to see that the new Furious Five is being formed. So where's Shifu.

Tigress: He left on business; it concerns Po.

Monkey: You're all seeing Po walking around with a white tiger too. Then I'm not going crazy. Hey Yijiro, I'm not crazy.

Yijiro: I know; its a good thing too.

Tigress: Yijiro! Its….nice to see you again.

Yijiro: It's an honor to meet see you again too Tigress, Master of the Jade Palace. I came to talk to Shifu about something.

Crane: You missed him. He went to investigate something; its about Po being with some white tiger lady.

Yijiro: You mean Mistress Sakura?!

Tigress: Thats the name Shifu told me before he left.

Yijiro: I need your help to confirm its her. I have a special stone that will help us.

Tigress: You seem to know something about her. Can you tell us?

Yijiro: I need to confirm its her first. If its really her and Po is with her, then we must hurry before the Cherry Blossom festival begins. If we don't then we may lose him forever.


	8. Part 7: The proposal

(In the Copper Palace; the final trials were taking place. A random student was facing off against the master. He was doing his best, but lost the fight)

Master: You have failed the final trial; you will not be made a master. You did well; be proud of what you managed to accomplish. (The student bows to him) All right! Po, you are next.

Po: Yes master!

Sakura: Good luck! I'll see you in a bit.

Po: You too! I will become a master just like you. And can we talk about something later tonight.

Sakura: Sure!

Master: Po, this trial will determine if you are ready to be a full fledge master. You must defeat me in a fair fight.

Po: I am ready master

Master: The final trial begins….now.

(Po strikes first. The master manages to block it. Po tries to get him off his feet, but gets blocked again. He tried using every move available but was getting them all blocked)

Master: I have blocked all of your moves Po. Do you wish to give up?

Po: Never. I'm still standing.

(The fight continues. Po manages to hold his own. In the stands, Sakura's eyes start to glow pink. This caused Po to be a match for the master. Po gains the upper hand. This caused all the Master's moves to be defeated and he falls to the ground. Po takes his hand to pick him up)

Master: Why would you offer your hand to me like this Po? You could knock me out this way

Po: I want to defeat you the right way. Knocking you out like this would be disgraceful.

Master: If thats your final answer…..then I see no problem in you becoming a master. Congratulations Master Po.

(All the students cheer for Po; Sakura runs to him and gives him a hug)

Sakura: So where are we going Po

Po: Its a suprise. So how did I do one becoming a master?

Sakura: You did great Po.

Po: I know right. I am awesome after all. And its all thanks to you.

Sakura: I had nothing to do with it.

Po: But you were the only one who befriended me when I first came here to the Copper Palace. You became my first best friend. It was scary since I had no memory. But you gave me the courage to be friendly with myself and others again.

Sakura: Well I had to do something. I couldn't just let you not have someone in your life. When I lost my family, I was all alone in the world. Then the Master and everyone in the Copper palace took me in. I learned to be friendly to others; I started to move on and be happy. Then you came along; I couldn't let you fall into darkness like I almost did because of something that you lost.

Po: Well thanks for everything Sakura.

Sakura:(worried) So have you started to remember anything yet.

Po: I get images of a Jade Palace and a few faces, but nothing else.

Sakura: So, does this mean you are going to chase them. Or are you going to be the next leader of the Copper Palace.

Po: How did you know that I was going to be a candidate for that/

Sakura: (worried)I heard it from one of the students. If you become master, then that will mean everyone will know your name. That might mean your family will know where you are and probably come get you. I may never see you again.

Po:(he grabbed Sakura's hands) Sakura, I'm not going to abandon you. Out of everyone in the entire Copper palace, you befriended me. You were the only one who was there for me. None of my so called friends or family ever looked for me after all this time. If they don't want to find me or be my friend or family, thats fine. You're the only one that I want to be with; thats why I brought us here.

(They arrive at a small house that is painted pink. It has a vegetable field and a well)

Sakura: Wow! This is all amazing Po. But what does this mean.

Po: Sakura, I love you. I can't think about what I want to do with my life without you in it. My mind may be a scrambled, crazy mess, but I want you to be in it. What do you say?

Sakura: Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you.

Po: Here, I had these(Sakura bouquet) picked for you. I hope you like them.

Sakura: They're wonderful! I love you Po

Po: I love you too, Sakura

(They give each other a kiss in front of their future home)


	9. Part 8: Visiting a former master

(Inside Chorh-Gom Prison)

Guard: Welcome to Chorh-Gom Prison; the most secure, dangerous, and inescapable prison in all of China. As you know we have…..

Shifu: We know the formalities already. Can you take us to the prisoner already.

Guard: Yes Master Shifu. Right this way.(Shifu and Chao follow him to a special elevator.) This elevator will take you down to him; it should only take you 10 minutes to reach him.

Chao: Thank you!(The elevator begins to take them down. He begins to talk to Shifu) So have you given her the position yet.

Shifu: In a way, yes. After we deal with this incident, I will anoint Tigress as the new Master that will lead the Jade Palace; then I can retire. You do approve of this, right?

Chao: Of Course. Tigress is perfect to be in charge of the Jade Palace. So, what do you plan on doing afterwards old friend.

Shifu: Well…..you see...I…..

Chao: It's Mei-Ling isn't it. You two plan to leave the Valley of Peace and live out your lives in the country. Am I right?

Shifu: Yes! We nearly lost each other once, we don't want it to happen again. I just had to make sure things were taken care of first before we could do anything about it.

Chao: I wish you nothing but happiness old friend. Speaking of which, I want to ask you about one of your students; as you know we need another member on the Sacred Onyx Council. I was thinking of…

Shifu: Not here. We've arrived.

(They arrive at the bottom floor. They walk down the hall. On there way to a certain room, they pass these inmates: Tong Fo, Hundun, Temutai, Su, Scorpion, and Lidong. A guard opens the door for them. When they arrive, they see Junjie)

Junjie: Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friends Shifu and Chao. How have things been?

Shifu: This is not a friendly visit.

Chao: We came here to ask you the location of something very important: the branch of Master Sakura. I gave it to you for safe keeping. We searched for it in your home, but it was not their.

Junjie: Why would I tell you where it is? What would I gain from helping you? I know if I help you I won't get my sentenced reduced. I also know that you need the branch to find the Dragon Warrior. He's been gone for almost a year now. I heard; even though I'm stuck here, I managed to get daily information from the guards whenever they serve me food.

Chao: It doesn't matter if you know. We can do this the easy way or the hard way.

Junjie: Now what would be the hard way exactly. You both can't physically hurt me without risking me escaping.

Shifu: No! We aren't going to hurt you physically. But we could give something that will make you tell us what we need to know.

(Mei Ling and Hu walk in along with a serum in her hand)

Junjie: You! I heard you got out, but I never realized that you would be working with them. I guess even low lifes like you can get second chances

Mei Ling: At least I've atoned for what I've done. My actions have hurt others even someone very close to me. Now that i've been given this chance, I can finally make things right( she brings out a vial)

Junjie: Is that Chéngshí truth serum? That's extremely rare.

Mei Ling: Yes! I've had it since I was a little girl. My mother gave it to me to use it on men who are liars or evil. As you know, this serum can make someone tell the truth for the rest of their life. I can live with being honest for the rest of my life, but you look like you could never full live with that. One drop of this and you can never tell a lie again. And you've lived off lies. (Mei Ling walks up to him to administer the serum)

Junjie: You can't do this. Chao, Hu, Shifu, stop her. (They don't say or do anything. Junjie has a nervous look on his face) Ok! I hid the branch inside the my private storage, located inside the Garnet Palace. I asked her to hid it for me years ago in exchange for having one of my students to "break". Just don't give me that serum.

Mei Ling: Thank you….for falling for that. This isn't the real Chéngshí truth serum; its my favorite perfume. Men are so gullible.

Shifu: Thank you for telling us this.

(They all leave the cell)

Su: So how long are we going to stay here?

Temutai: Yeah! You promised us freedom. I want to be free.

Junjie: In do time my allies. Now that they know where the branch, my plan can be put into action. We just need them to go along with their plans for a while. Once the Cherry Blossom festival begins, we will strike and get our revenge on anyone who ever wronged us.


	10. Part 9: A vision of a friend

(Inside Mr. Ping's noodle shop)

Yijiro: So this is where Po was spotted?

Tigress: Yes! Mr. Ping said he saw him right here.

: Do you know where my son is?

Yijiro: I might know where he was taken.(he opens the box that he had; it contained a sakura covered branch) This is from a special Sakura tree that grows in my homeland; getting a branch from it takes a long time. Shifu sent me a letter and asked me to retrieve it for him on the day he found out Po went missing.

Tigress: Then why didn't you bring it sooner?

Yijiro: Visiting the tree itself takes a lot of paperwork and getting a branch from it cost a lot of money. I had to find as many supporters from China, Japan, any other foreign countries to donate for this piece. Your friend Monkey was helping me accomplish this goal.

Mr. Ping: How much does one branch cost?

Yijiro: In your currency, 6.2 million yuan.

Mr. Ping: What! 6.2 million yuan. Thats robbery. Po is the Dragon warrior.

Yijiro: I know, but Mistress Sakura is just as famous as the Dragon warrior. Only she has accomplished a lot in my country. I'm sorry it took so long.

Tigress: We're grateful for what you've done for us. So what can this branch do?

Yijiro: You will see in a few minutes.

(The branch begins to glow and it takes Tigress, , and Yijiro are teleported to a strange to location.)

Mr. Ping: Where are we? And where's my noodle shop?

Yijiro: We're in Sakura's world. A land in between the living and the dead.

Tigress: How is that possible?

Mr. Ping: Po! Where are you? (he leaves the area where they were and starts looking for Po ) Son, its me your father.

Yijiro: We need to go after him. We don't know how dangerous this place is

(In another part of the world at a clothing store)

Sakura: So what do you think of this dress?

Po: I think it looks beautiful on you.

Sakura: (looking at the price) Oh no, it cost 663 yuan.

Po: Don't worry, i've been working a few extra jobs to pay for any dress that you wanted. If its what you want, then you can have it.

Sakura: Thanks Po. I can't wait for us to get married. You've made me the most happiest girl in all of China. Never leave me. (She gives Po a hug)

(Mr. Ping arrives at their location, but something seems to be off)

Mr. Ping: Po! Po, over here. Its me, your father.

(Yijiro and Tigress arrive on the scene)

Yijiro: Mr. Ping you need to be more careful. We don't know how things work here.

Tigress: He's right Mr. Ping; you need to be more careful.

Mr. Ping: It doesn't matter. Po is right there. But something is strange; he hasn't answered me. Its almost like I'm invisible to him

Tigress:(She walks up to Po and tries to touch him, but her paws go right through him) Po! Can you hear me. Its me Tigress. What are you doing here; and who is this girl.

Yijiro: That's Mistress Sakura, but she looks younger.

Sakura:(She turns around and looks at them) Leave! I will not let you take away my love once again. Leave this place

(Sakura's eyes start to glow. A portal appears right behind them, dragging them out of her world and back to their world)

(Back at the Jade Palace)

Peng: So Po is alive, but he's in another world.

Lu-Shi: Then lets go get him.

Tigress: I don't think its that simple. My paw passed right through him and he didn't even hear us. Its almost like he's now apart of that world.

Song: Isn't there anything we can do?

Tigress: Right now, we need to wait for Shifu. We have to tell him what we found out.

Yijiro: If you plan to face Mistress Sakura then you all need to know about her first. Take this journal to learn about her. I must take my leave.

Tigress: You're leaving; aren't you going to help us.

Yijiro: I'm sorry, but I can't. I know Po is your friend, but my people respect Mistress Sakura too much to cause any possible harm to her. She's helped our people through troubling times in our history; I refuse to cause her any harm. It's a matter of respecting her honor.

Tigress: We understand. Thank you.

Yijiro: It was an honor to see you all. And Monkey, I thank you for your assistance.


	11. Part 10: The New Garnet Palace

Description of my own created characters

Húdié: A young tall gazel. She's very smart girl. Idolized Mantis even when he was in the Furious Five. Youngest of her family. Wears a blue and black robe

Jian-Fen: A female skunk. She is about as tall as Shifu. Wears a green chinese kung fu vest with a silver pattern, black silk pants, and is bare footed

Xue-Min: A male crocodile. He wears brown pants and a silver belt. He is very smart and cunning. Once a criminal, he was reformed by Viper

Spider: A male spider. Wears no close. He's antisocial towards everyone except Viper. Only cares about getting stronger and helpful to Viper

(At the Garnet Palace, students were sparring with each other while Viper was watching them. Mantis was with her; he was showing how his student was against one of her students)

Viper: It seems your student is very talented; she has the right stuff, but she lacks control and patience. Haven't you been working on that?

Mantis: I teach her what I can. Besides, I came here to see if you would take her as your student. I can't teach her anymore.

Viper: I should have known. What happened to you Mantis? You were never like this before. Did Po's disappearance really affect you that much?

Mantis: Po is dead. Think about Viper. We searched all over China for him and we would have heard of his exploits if he went to a foreign land. And ever since he disappeared, the citizens of China have basically ignored us; it was like Po mattered more than us.

Viper: That shouldn't matter. We didn't become members of the Furious Five for glory. We did it to protect others.

Mantis: That may be true, but how is we get passed off as masters that no longer matter anymore. We saved China more than Po has yet he became the big star. I'm leaving.

Húdié: Master Mantis! Where are you going? Should I get my things?

Mantis: No! I talked it over with Viper; you're going to be her student at the Garnet Palace.

Húdié: But...I want to learn from you.

Mantis: Viper is more equipped to train you better than I could. Besides, I've decided to retire.

Húdié: But why? The Mantis I looked up to would never give up or let his size determine what enemy he could defeat. What ever happened to the hero I grew up idolizing?

Mantis: Like the Dragon Warrior, he's dead.

Húdié: But the Dragon Warrior is not dead. You sometimes see his ghost whenever we passed through the Valley of Peace and you follow it when you think I'm not looking. So if you manage to see him like that, then you must still be the Master Mantis that I know and idolize.

(Mantis leaves without saying a word to her or Viper.)

Viper: Don't worry, he'll come around sooner or later. Mantis may have a short temper and is a little unreasonable, but he manages to bounce back. And I know he's going to be at the Cherry Blossom festival so you can try and convince him to teach you again. (to her students) Thats enough for tonight. Jian-Fen, show Húdié to your room; she's going to be staying with us for a while.

Jian-Fen: Yes Master Viper. (to Húdié) Don't worry, you'll love our room and I'm sure you'll love this place too. Especially since the last Master was kicked out, this place has received a better reputation.

(Then two of Viper's students arrived; their names are Spider and Xue-Min)

Viper:(to Spider and Xue-Min) Have you two delivered the package to Master Shifu?

Spider and Xue-Min: Yes Master Viper.

Viper: Good. Now rest up, we continue drills tomorrow.

Spider and Xue-Min: Yes Master Viper.

Viper:(to herself) So Mantis is seeing Po's ghost like I have. I don't think he's dead; it wouldn't make any sense that someone killed him and not bragged about it. I just hope that branch I found in that private storage will help Shifu figure out what happened to Po. I miss him after all this time.


	12. Part 11: The origin of Sakura

(At Master Shifu's home. He and Mei-Ling are looking at the branch that was given to them by Viper's students)

Mei-Ling: So what's the difference between the one Junjie had and the one that contact you have in Japan brought you?

Shifu: It was in the event the one at the Garnet Palace no longer worked since it has been separated from the master tree for a long time now. I just hope this will finally put an end to all of this. I'm sorry, i know this isn't how you wanted to spend your days of freedom this way.

Mei-Ling: As long as I'm with you, I can handle it(She gives him a kiss on the lips). But I do have a few questions: Who is Mistress Sakura really and how long have you know it was her that abducted Po.

Shifu: I've known ever since Po disappeared; I couldn't tell the Five the whole truth since even I wasn't sure Po was there and I did not want them to waste their lives chasing after a possible phantom. And as for who Mistress Sakura is: she is Oogway's one and only love.

Mei-Ling: WHAT!? I have certain knowledge of Oogway, but it never said he fell in love.

Shifu: You wouldn't know about it. I only a few Masters know this story.

When Oogway was younger, he was just like any other child. He lived a normal life and had problems just like everyone else. Then he met a young female white tiger named Sakura. She was very kind, generous, caring towards others; she saw Oogway as her only friend at the time and eventually her lover. They lived their lives in happiness, always together, and helped those in need. Then things started to change when Oogway began teaching kung fu. He wanted to help others learn how to defend themselves and bring happiness to others in another form. Sakura helped him achieve this goal and peace began to spread across China and eventually other parts of the world; the starting place was the Copper Palace.

While teaching others, Oogway wanted to continue his teachings, Sakura felt the they have done enough for others. She wanted her and Oogway to finally live happy life together as husband and wife. However, he felt that the responsibility of making sure kung fu was used responsibly was on his shoulders since word had spread of those who would use it for evil instead of good. Sakura felt they've done enough already and its best that China and the world solved its own problems. Oogway did not agree with this and eventually left her; this made Sakura very sad.

Over the years, she traveled to different lands and helped others in need; she thought this would be the way to get Oogway to notice her once again but it did not work. She thought that the only way to get Oogway:eliminate all evil in the world. She used kung fu and a combination of both light and dark magic; she had help with someone who called himself the Master of magic. The magic would allow her to wipe out all evil with one punch; she called the move the Sakura punch.

She began her plans in Japan and managed to wipe out all evil there; she eventually did the same to other countries. While she was praised by many for her actions, others thought she had no right to take matters like that into her own hands. Oogway met with her in Japan and tried to reason with her but to no avail. She felt that by getting rid of all evil in the world would bring her and Oogway back together; Oogway did not agree to this and felt what she was doing was wrong. This enraged her to no end and they began to fight. Oogway had the upperhand against her and victory was assured. Then Sakura, seeing as Oogway was no longer the man she loved, used her technique on him; instead of destroying him, it did nothing. Sakura, however,turned into a cherry blossom tree as a result of her being the evil but holding the power of the punch. While many thinks she is dead, Oogway could sense her presence even after the fight. He believed that all of this was his fault, seeing how she only did this to get close to him once again.

Mei-Ling: Thats the saddest story i've ever heard.

Shifu: Oogway then began planting cherry blossom trees around the world and they all came from her tree.

Mei-Ling: So the one Po disappeared into was the one he planted. Then how come we've never seen it before.

Shifu: The seeds were magical and Oogway felt that Sakura was controlling them even while she was still trapped in the tree. He would watch them to make sure that they wouldn't cause any trouble and had friends of his watch them too. While it was reported that they all died, it turns out one of them survived. Sakura must have used all her power to revive or create a new tree to start her plans for Po.

Mei-Ling: Then why did she take Po instead Oogway when he was alive? Thats something I don't understand.

Shifu: Po in his own way is like Oogway in his younger days. Sakura felt that he could give her the love that she lost all those years ago. To her, Oogway became too old and distant for her to try and take him back regardless if he was alive or not.


	13. Part 12: Memories of the real world

(At the house Po and Sakura are living at. They are both asleep. While Po was asleep, he keeps getting visions of all his accomplishments as the Dragon Warrior; this includes all he has done from the first movie, LOA, and the second movie. Most of the images included, Mr. Ping, Shifu, Lu-Shi, and Tigress. This caused Po to wake up)

Sakura: Po, whats wrong?

Po: I just had a weird dream. It was about fighting, saving China, and five warriors.

Sakura:(with a worried look on her face) It was just a dream. Try and get some rest.

Po: Also, I saw a goose feeding me a special radish soup when I was a baby.

Sakura: (She grabs Po by the shoulder) I hope its not better than the soup I make for you.

Po: Your soup has no match.(They give each other a kiss before going back to sleep)

(The next morning)

Sakura: Only two more days until our wedding. All the invitations have been sent.

(The maiman knocks on the door and gives two pieces of mail back to her. The names on the Invitations had both Mr. Ping's name and Tigress's name too. Sakura tears up the invitations in anger.)

Po: Sakura, who was at the door?

Sakura: It was just someone trying to sell us something. (Her eyes glow again) Po did you regain your memories from your past?

Po:(Po's eyes began to glow too) No! I haven't.

Sakura: Ok! I'm glad that you will always be with me.

Po:(His eyes go back to normal) Of course. I will never leave you Sakura.

Sakura: I'm glad. I'm going out to get some ingredients for dinner. I'll be back.

(When she left, Po was drawing images from his past yet he did not realize it. The images were mostly made up of Mr. Ping and Tigress; he had images of the rest of his friends.)

(At a nearby lake, Sakura is using it as a method to contact the real world. The connection get through; the one she is waiting for is Junjie)

Sakura: What took you so long? I was waiting for an hour.

Junjie: Sorry Master Sakura, but its hard to get water hear at this hour. Anyway, I have everything ready for your return. Shifu has the branch like you asked me. And I have criminals who are willing to work under you.

Sakura: Good! You right about Po; he does feel like Oogway in a certain light. He also has the right amount of Chi to repower me once again.

Junjie: I'm glad he's been satisfying your hunger. Tomorrow, you will be able to escape in to our world. I will see you then.

Sakura: Wait! The memory spell that you told me about is failing; he keeps getting images of your world. And a few of his friends managed to cross over for short time. Is this one of your tricks?

Junjie: I can assure you that this is not one of my tricks. They must of have gotten a new branch from your original tree.

Sakura: This better not interfere with my plans.

Junjie: You have my word that it won't. I have told my followers to keep an eye on Shifu and his allies. They may have a different branch, but the one I gave them will still get you in the real world.

Sakura: It better. I have to go now. Don't fail me Junjie.

Junjie: Of course, Master Sakura. (the portal closes. Junjie begins to talk to himself) Everything is in place. Once Master Sakura leaves this that world, I will have the power to conquer China and the World. All I had to do was give her that idiot Panda. I love it when my plans come together just as I expected.


	14. Part 13: Before the rescue mission

(At the Jade Palace)

Lian: Wake Up Peng! Today is the Cherry Blossom festival. You promised that you would take me to one of the stands this morning.

Peng: Ok! Ok, I'm up. Relax Lian, the festival last for a whole week; just give me…(he notices the dress that she is wearing and becomes almost speechless) you look amazing.

Lian: Thanks, I'm glad that you like it. Now come one. Also, have you told Tigress about the letter we got.

Peng: I was going to tell her later; I know that I agreed to help them restore the five to calm things down in the Valley of peace, but i have no interest in being a member of the five. I just want to run the Kung fu clubs with you.

Lian: (grabs him by the paw) I know! We'll tell them together. And besides, we know someone who wants to train here.

Peng: You mean…...Ram. I guess we could ask him; thats what we planned to ask Shifu about while we're here. After we save Po, we'll tell him.

(In the training hall, Crane was practicing his techniques by himself. Then Master Chao walked in to speak with him)

Crane:Master Chao, I didn't expect to see you here. Is there something I can help you with?

Chao: In a way, yes; but it is your choice if you want to do this. How would you react if I told you that the Sacred Onyx Council wanted you as a member.

Crane: Whaaaaaat? Me, a member of the Sacred Onyx Council. That sounds…..awesome. Great, now Po is starting to rub off on me. That would be an honor, but what about the five. I mean I want join, but I can't be a member of the five and Sacred Onyx Council.

Chao: The decision is yours. I've already talked to Shifu about it and he approves; all that is left is for you to decide.

(In the dining hall)

Lu-Shi: This awesome. Today is the start of the Cherry Blossom festival. Now all of China is going to notice me as: Lu-Shi of the Furious Five. I'm so excited. My brother says he's going to be there to watch.

Song: Lu-Shi, the day that Shifu announces us as the new Furious Five is on the last day of the festival. Try and calm down until then.(to Monkey) So, are ok with us "replacing" you as a member of the five.

Monkey: It's fine Song. Besides I'm going to Gongmen City once this is all over

Lu-Shi: WHAT? Why?

Monkey: Croc and Storming Ox asked me to be apart of it; they're expanding it with a few more members and I'm one of them. Its their way of making sure the City is protected if someone like Shen ever came again. I even heard some of the ladies of the Shade are going to help too; I assume thats your doing Song.

Song: Yeah! It took a while, but I managed to help them change their ways. While some have stayed at our home, others have gone all across China helping others. I have a friend watching over the place, so I know its in capable paws; and I check on them every week or so. Wish I could spare a few to help us get Po back from that Sakura lady.

Lu-Shi: I still can't believe that he's in another world. How are we suppose to get to him anyway?

Monkey: Well the branch that we have from her tree, should be able to get us there. Master Shifu and Master Chao knows how it works.

Song: But its strange how Po couldn't break out himself. I mean he is really good at Kung fu; he's trained here for 4 years (this is an educated guess)

Monkey: Don't know. Maybe Sakura has been blocking his memories for sometime now. I'm sure once he sees all of us again; its a shame Mantis won't come and Viper is too busy.

(At Oogway's peach tree, she is meditating to Oogway's/Shifu's staff. Then Mei-Ling interrupts her)

Tigress: I see you're back.

Mei-Ling: I came to get you and everyone else; Shifu has everything to enter that world you and saw. Are you ok?

Tigress: I'm fine. Why do you ask? I'm just trying to clear my mind for a while.

Mei-Ling: It's Shifu isn't it? Your worried that by becoming the next master of the Jade Palace, you might let him down once he leaves.

Tigress: No….Maybe….Yes. I'm honored that he picked me, but I'm not sure if I'm the right leader to lead the next generation of Kung fu masters. What's worse is I need to figure out who will be the next five that I train. I have Song and Lu-Shi on board already, but Peng won't be here for long since he has to go back to running the Kung fu clubs all across China. I just feel that I can't do it; for the first time in my life, I don't think I can do what Shifu asked me too. And I don't think he will be proud of me if I decline of fail.

Mei-Ling: I'm going to let you in on a little secret that he told me about you. He said that he felt guilty that he pushed you too far and he never really praised you for it emotionally. I know it was because he did not want to repeat the same mistake that he made with Tai-Lung and bring you down the wrong path like he did to him. But one thing is for certain: you're his daughter and he will always be proud of you.

Tigress: He said that.

Mei-Ling: He did. It took some convincing for him to tell me. All I can say is this: You need to believe in yourself, like the five did and so did Po.

Tigress: Thank you! And watch over him for me. Now lets go! Its time to save the Panda.

**To give you an idea of how far I'm going to go with this, imagine that this is a 2 hour and 10 minute movie and we are at the 50 minute part. I think I will have about 10-17 more parts give or take and the story will end. I hope you have all enjoyed it so far. Remember to leave comments in the review sections; I like to hear what you think.**


	15. Part 14: Wedding Crashed

(At 's Noodle Shop)

Mr. Ping: So this branch will take us to Po?

Shifu: Yes! This time he will be able to see us. The plan is to really send you in to see him. He will react to us, but you will be the main catalyst; Tigress and Song will accompany you. Monkey, Lu-Shi, Peng, Lian, and Crane will be going to the assigned points that I gave them; they will be place these shards to weaken Sakura's hold on her world.

Crane: What do you mean by weaken her world?

Shifu: Once we enter, it will all be under her complete control. It won't be like our world. Once you place the shards in a certain area, then we will be able to weaken her and remain there long enough to make Po remember us. As soon as you place them, then arrive at our location; I will use these fireworks to signal you. Chao use the vine.

(Chao then uses a special technique that makes the vine activate and send everyone except him and Mei-Ling into the other world. Everyone begins their assignments)

Tigress: Hey! I notice something. It looks like a wedding. And Po is in it.

Mr. Ping: Let's go over there and stop it. I mean I don't mind my son getting married, but I do not approve of him marrying someone who kidnaps him for almost a year.

(At the wedding)

Master: We are gathered here to celebrate the union between Po and Sakura. These two were my finest students turned masters. Now they hope to take the big step of life know as marriage. They're love is a love that will transcend all of time. Sakura, do you take this Panda to be you husband?

Sakura: I do!(Her eyes are glowing)

Master: And do you Po, take Sakura to be your wife? To love and to hold. Through sickness and in health. Be the one that you will love for the rest of your life; Now and Forever.

Mr Ping: He can't accept; he never asked for my approval to marry you, you ghost thing.

Sakura:(in anger) Leave you pathetic goose; Po is mine.

(Sakura begins to strike him, but Song intercepts her attack and saves )

Tigress: , try and talk to Po; jog his memories. Song and I will handle Sakura.

(On another part of Sakura's world, everyone is placing the shards at the locations they were assigned to find. Shifu set of the signal for them to meet; Peng and Lian arrived first)

Peng: We set the shards in the location Master Shifu.

Shifu: Good! Now we have to wait for a while for Mr. Ping to try and jog some of Po's memories; then it will be all up to you to help him too.

Peng: Master Shifu, I was going to tell Tigress this after we sabe Po but I think I should tell you first since you are here

Shifu: You have no real intention to be a part of the new Furios Five; I know. I figured you have a different calling than that. I really needed you here to help save Po; the invitation to join was just another way to make sure you would come here. Sorry if I deceived you.

Peng: Actually, that made things alot easier. I do however know someone who would be eager to be a member and wants to learn; his name is Ram. He's really dedicated and wants to learn from you all.

Shifu: After this, I will meet him and we can see if he has the stuff you say he does.

(Crane, Monkey, and Lu-Shi arrive)

Crane: Shards are in place Master.

(They notice the fight between Sakura and Tigress and Song. While they are fighting valiantly, Sakura has the upper hand. Everyone heads over to fight Sakura. Sakura tries using the power she has over this world, but the shards that were in place have blocked her from using it. She is however a match for all of them since she has years of experience. She used a special move knock them all out. Tigress was the only one managing to get up from the attack; she walks slowly towards Sakura)

(At the wedding area)

Mr. Ping: Po! I'm so glad to see you again.

Po: Do I know you? I feel like i've seen you before, but can't remember where.

Mr. Ping: Po, its me your father. Don't you remember me; I'm your father. I raised you ever since I found as a baby.

Sakura: Get away from him; he's mine. Po, he's lying to you. Come to me.

: Your the one who's lying to him. You must have done something to him to make him forget where he really came from.

Sakura: He's mine. I love him. He's the one that has been with me our entire life.

Tigress: You're talking about Oogway. Now I get it; you're using Po to live the life you could never have with Oogway.

Sakura: Oogway broke my heart. He choose the world over me. He sealed me away just to get rid of me and

Tigress: From what i've read, you did that to yourself by using both light and dark magic in the wrong way. Your own actions doomed you to this fate. Now we're taking Po back with us.

Sakura: No! I won't let you take him.

Po: Sakura, what are they talking about.

Tigress: She's been lying to you; she knew who you are. This world isn't the real world. Think about for a bit. Doesn't this world seem a bit strange to you.

Sakura: It's my world. Its the only world that needs to be real for him.

: You say that you love him, but I think you're possessive of him.

Sakura:(in anger) Enough! I'm going to make sure you two stop.

(Her eyes start to glow. She then grabs Tigress and Mr. Ping by the neck. Po watches in horror at what she is doing. Then something inside of him begins to burst; he was starting to remember the faces of Mr. Ping and Tigress)

Sakura: I won't let you ruin everything I've dreamed for. If you won't leave this world, then I will simply erase you from it

Po: No! Let them go Sakura. I won't let you hurt them.


	16. Part 15: Escape from Sakura's world

Mr. Ping: Po!

Po: Hey dad! It's good to see you again.

Sakura: You got your memory back. How? I've been able to block your memories for so long now. How can you remember?

Tigress: When you threaten to hurt someone's father, I think they are bound to protect him. Welcome back Dragon Warrior.

Po: Good to be back Tigress. Now lets….

Tigress: Get out of here.

Po: What! But I just got my memory back. I'm ready to take her on Dragon Warrior style.

Tigress: We came to get you back, not fight Sakura. She's too powerful.

Po: I guess your right. Come on dad

Sakura: I won't let you escape.

(Before Sakura could strike, Tigress used a smoke bomb to give her, Po, and Mr. Ping cover to escape)

Po: So how long have I been gone? And how did you get here?

Tigress: Almost a year now? Shifu has been looking for a way to travel to this world to get you. He used a special vines to get us here.

Po: Who's us?

Tigress: Me, Shifu, Monkey, Crane, Peng, Lian, Lu-shi, and Song.

Po: Hey where's Viper and Mantis?

Tigress: They aren't part of the furious five. Viper was asked to lead the Garnet Palace ever since Mugan was kicked out. Mantis left because he thought you were dead and he just got tired of being part of the furious five.

Po: What! I mean I'm happy for Viper but why would Mantis give it up?

Tigress: Friends can change over time. You know that already. You changed after a few years as the Dragon Warrior. There's everyone; they still seem to be unconscious. I'll take Shifu, Monkey, Crane, and Song. You take Peng, Lu-shi and Lian.

Po: So they all came to get me.

Mr. Ping: And they were going to be the new Furious Five.

Po: Really? That's awesome! I can't wait to see how it turns out.

Mr. Ping: Uh! Is that suppose to happen?

(The whole world is starting to get distorted. Sakura was at the top of a cherry blossom tree. Her eyes were glowing in anger.)

Po: So how do we get out of here?

Tigress: Now Master Chao!

(Po, Tigress, Mr. Ping, and everyone else were teleported out. They arrived back in Mr. Ping's noodle shop)

Po: Mater Chao! How did you do that?

Chao: Whenever you break one of Sakura's vines then anyone connected to them is teleported out immediately. Since you had them on you, you were teleported back with them. Now we need to get them medical attention.

Mei-Ling: What happened in there.

Tigress: Sakura overwhelmed us. Even Shifu was no match.

Po: They're going to be alright, right?

Chao: They're still breathing, but we need more doctors. Mr. Ping, could you get us some?

: Sure! I'll be right back.

Mei-Ling: If she's this powerful, no wonder you lost. And now I can see how you(Po) got captured by her.

Po: What!?

Tigress: Sakura kidnapped you almost a year ago.

Po: I remember seeing her there, but it wasn't her that really kidnapped me. She was a ghost back then.

Chao: If it wasn't Sakura, then who was it?

Po: It was Junjie!

(Everyone had a surprised look on their faces.)


	17. Part 16: What happend that day

Tigress: Junjie!? That's impossible; he was locked up when you disappeared.

Po: It was him; I'm certain of it.

Chao: Tell us what happened

Po: Well it all started after I went for a walk in the forest.

(Po's flashback to what happened that day)

Sakura: Follow me, Po. Let's go back together

(Po then walks up to her and they fly into the tree. Once inside, Po noticed a shift stone in the tigers hand)

Po: Who are you really? And why do you have a shift stone in your hand.

(Sakura held out the stone and broke it; it turned out to be Junjie)

Junjie: It would seem your perception of things have improved. I have to admit I'm impressed. But you are still no match for me

Po: I've improved last time we met. Get ready to feel the thunder

(The two begin to fight. Junjie uses advanced kung fu moves to fight, but Po manages to dodge or block them. He tried to hit Po with special pressure point areas that should have stopped him, but Po managed to shake it off quick. The two began exchanging regular punches until Po managed to land one on Junjie's face.)

Junjie: It's true, you've improved over the years.

Po: Yeah! I'm awesome! Now I'm going to take you back to prison.

Junjie: I don't think so.

(Sakura then used a special technique that paralyzed Po)

Sakura: You were right about him Junjie; he's almost like Oogway. He has that same feeling that Oogway did when he was younger. He will do for my plans; good work Junjie.

Junjie: So it will take you only 2 months?

Sakura: Yes! However, my tree can only appear on the cherry blossom festival. Once I've gained enough of the chi from the Dragon Warrior, I will be able to enter the real world once again. I will be free from this tree. And I will take my revenge on Oogway. He may be gone, but I will destroy everything that he loved. It will be may way of getting him back for rejecting me all those years ago.

Po: Not if I stop you.

Sakura: I'm afraid you won't be able to do that

(Sakura places her paw on Po's head and then begins to rewrite his memory)

Po: That's the last thing I can remember up until now. Weird!

Chao: So she plans to come to our world.

Mei-Ling: But she'll appear in Japan. Isn't her tree located there?

Tigress: Unless she found away come here from their. (Tigress notices that the branches they had were still glowing despite being broken) We need to get out of here now.

Po: But shouldn't we wait for the doctor?

Tigress: Now! That branch is going to explode or something. Look!

(Everyone notices the vine doing something strange. They get all the wounded out of the noodle shop. They tell all the residents in the surrounding area to evacuate now. Once eveyone leaves, a giant cherry blossom tree grows from the noodle shop)


	18. Part 17: Sakura's proclimation

_The tree grew so big that it could be seen all across China. The citizens from across China looked in shock from seeing the giant cherry blossom tree._

(Outside the valley of peace, everyone has been sent to the bamboo forest for their own safety)

Chao: I don't believe it. She managed to manifest a tree that big in our world.

Po: She and junjie said that they needed my chi to make it and had to wait until the festival to make it come out for some reason. My guess it was to give it more power on that day.

Chao: Since its the season for cherry blossoms, it would make sense why she wanted to wait until then. Junjie must have used a special technique or potion to make that branch work to that specification of getting that branch to connect to her world and our world, allowing her to crossover.

Tigress: What do we do now?

(On top of the tree)

Sakura: The mirror pool is set.

Junjie: I have the associates that I told you about.

(The associates that he talked about were villains from Po's past. These associates consisted of: Tong Fo, Temutai, Scorpion, Hundun, Pai Mei, Su, Lidong, Mugan, Fung, and all of Junjie's leopard students.)

Sakura: Excellent work Junjie. You've done well for me. I'm glad that you managed to release me.

Junjie: (he grabs out a knife that was laced with a special potion that would harm Sakura) Well I did it for my special reward. And if it gets rid Shifu, the Dragon Warrior, and all those who denied me power. Thank you… for your usefulness.

(Junjie was about to stab Sakura with the knife, but she used a branch in her tree and restrained him)

Sakura: Junjie….How stupid do you think I am? I knew you were going to use me to take my power so you could crush your enemies from the very beginning. It was a nice attempt, but I have a lot of experience dealing with scoundrels like you.

Junjie: Wait...I helped you. At least give me some power to crush Shifu.

Sakura: (she stabs Junjie where his heart is) I plan to destroy everything Oogway ever loved. Last I checked, you were one of his students. Now die.

(Once she took out the blade, Junjie died. The branches took his body to a certain part of the tree)

Sakura: As of now you serve me. But don't worry, you will all get what you were promised. As for Junjie's students, you will work for me personally. Now its time to make my announcement.

(Sakura activates her pool by placing her paw into it. This would allow her to be seen by everyone that is near a reflective surface, such as water or mirrors. Everyone was watching)

Sakura: Attention citizens of China. My name is Sakura. I was once revered as a kung fu master a long time ago until Oogway betrayed me. I am here to announce that I will destroy China. It is because of him that my life was ruined. As of now China is mine. I will be its ruler. Anyone who tries to get in my way will be destroyed. And my first act as the new ruler of China is the destruction of Jade Palace; a symbol of Oogway's legacy. Anything associated with Oogway will be destroyed starting tomorrow. Anyone who gets in my way will be destroyed by my power.

(Back in the bamboo forest)

Mei-Ling: That doesn't sound good.

Chao: It isn't; about 85% of China is dedicated to Oogway in one way or another.

Po: We have to stop her. But first, we're going to need a lot more help…..and some noodles and dumplings because I haven't eaten anything in a long time.


	19. Part 18: What's the plan

It has been 3 days since Sakura made her proclamation. She has now destroyed everything that reminds her of Oogway in China. Now she is amassing a fleet to fight all across the world to destroy everything Oogway loved. She has conquered 4/5ths of China by now. Po and everyone else have retreated to Gongman City to rethink their strategy.

(Inside a council room, Po and other kung fu masters are trying to figure out what to do about Sakura.)

Po: So what do we do now?

Tigress: We stop Sakura before she takes the rest of China and the world.

Chao: We need to think about this first. We can't just rush inside her tree like an army.

Mei-Ling: Po you were with her for almost a year now. What are her weaknesses?

Po: I don't think know if she has weaknesses. At least not that I remember.

Chao: The things you saw were probably things she wanted you to see. It would have worked to her advantage if you simply believed that you saw her strength.

Master Ox: We need to make an offensive against her. She's almost taken all of China and she won't stop their. We need to attack head on.

Master Croc: I agree with Master Ox.

Mei-Ling: In case you haven't realized, a whole platoon of soldiers couldn't even get in; they were wiped out. We should just sneak in and take her out.

Chao: I agree with Mei-Ling.

Master Ox: No offense, but I don't think we need to listen to the words of an ex-con in this situation.

Mei-Ling: That's reformed ex-con to you. Besides, why should we listen to someone who was so afraid of Lord Shen's weapon that it took Shifu's matter of "persuasion" to get you and Master Croc to realize that Kung fu was not dead.

(The kung fu masters start arguing, except Tigress and Po. While some agreeded with Mei-Ling, other agreeded with Ox)

Po: Hey! Why don't we….

Tigress: (to Po)Hold on! (Tigress lets out a loud roar that gets everyone's attention) (to the masters)The Dragon Warrior has a say in this too. He claims to have an idea that might work.

Po: I was thinking that we take down the tree. Not to sound like a tree killer here because that's not awesome by the way. But my point is, Sakura is powered by that tree. Her and her allies are likely supported by it. So if we take it down using Ox's attack idea and Mei-Ling's stealth idea into one awesome plan, then we can stop Sakura and save China and the world..

(All the masters were perplexed by this idea. Then Shifu comes into the hall still sore from his wounds)

Shifu: I agree with Po's idea. The tree is the source of her power. We need to figure out what is powering it and destroy it. That will make it easier for us to end all of it.

Tigress: I agree with Po too.

Viper: So do I.

(The masters listened to Shifu's words and took Po's plan into consideration- They all started to agree with Po's idea and it was decided on that they would use his plan as a method to fight back.)

Shifu: I already have Song getting members of the Ladies of the shade to hel; and Peng is getting members of the Kung fu clubs that are willing to help. We should reconvene for our plan later tonight.


	20. Part 19: Before the invasion

Description of my own created character

Ram: A strong, muscular ram. He wears a blue robe and gray jacket. He's very humble, strong, and smart. He's been a fan of Po ever since he became Dragon Warrior

(In Shifu's room)

Mei-Ling: Sorry I couldn't get them to take your side on a sneak attack like you wanted.

Shifu: Don't worry about it. If anything, I wanted Po to have a better idea than mine anyway. I guess I'm getting too old for this. We'll begin to work out the details of the plan in a few hours. Then we'll take the offensive against Sakura.

Mei-Ling: Aren't you still too injured from fighting her the last time.

Shifu: They're going to need every kung fu master or combatant available, that includes me. I can't allow her to continue to destroy everything my master built.

Mei-Ling: If that's the case, then we better rest up.

Shifu: Mei-Ling you've done enough already. I couldn't ask you to..

(She stop him by giving him a kiss on the lips)

Mei-Ling: As long as I'm with you, I can fight too. Besides, I'm not going to let you go out there without me Fufi. And I need to make sure your here to make your daughter the new master.

Shifu: Thank you

(The two give each other one final kiss)

(In another part of the building)

Peng: Tigress! I managed to get a few to help us, but the rest are too afraid. Which is understandable if you think about it.

Tigress: Good! So, where's this friend you wanted me to meet. Shifu said that I should meet him.

Peng: He doesn't like to give his name, so everyone calls him Ram.

Ram: It's an honor to meet you Master Tigress. Peng said it would be possible for me to train at the Jade Palace.

Tigress: Show me what you got.

(Ram began to attack Tigress. While she had the upperhand, Ram managed to hold his own against her. He even used his horns as a defense.)

Ram: What do think?

Tigress: I think you will fit in just fine with us once we stop Sakura. And you might make a fine addition to the Furious Five.

Ram: You are too kind.

Peng: So where's Po?

Tigress: Last time I saw him he was with his dad. I can look for him for you; you're club seems need you right now.

Ram: Could you get him sign this for me?

Tigress: I'll see what I can do.

(In a training hall; Viper and her students are busy preparing for the upcoming fight. They stop after Viper tells them too.

Viper: Good work everyone. Now rest up, we have a long battle ahead of us.

Everyone: Yes Master Viper

Húdié: Master Mantis! You're back.

Viper: I'm surprised you're here. I thought you quit

Mantis: I care about China enough to not let it be destroyed. And I came here to do two things. 1. See if Po really is alive. And 2, apologies to my former student. Húdié, I'm sorry I left you like that. It was wrong of me. I hope you can find it in your heart to one day forgive me.

Húdié: If you help us defeat Sakura and continue training me again, then I'll forgive you.

Mantis: Alright!

Viper: Come on Mantis; I'll take you to Po.

(In the council room)

Monkey: So you're going to be a part of the Sacred Onyx Council?

Crane: And you're going to join the Storming Ox and Croc in expanding Gongmen City and be apart of the Kung Fu Council that defends it.

Monkey: I guess we all had a good run as the Furious Five.

Crane: Yeah! Now we have to stop a crazed ghost spirit who wants revenge on Oogway.

Monkey: We'll we've been in worse situations before and we've made it out of all them. let's just hope we can win.

Crane: We have Po back so it really evens the odds. Where is he by the way?

(Outside the building. Po is looking at the tree in sadness. Then Tigress shows up)

Tigress: I figured I find you here. You look troubled.

Po: Well considering this is all my fault why wouldn't I be.

Tigress: No expected you to be prepared for someone like Sakura; even I wasn't expecting to face her in my lifetime.

Po: But you're the one who always says we need to be vigilant. If I hadn't been vigilant and focused then none of this would be happening.

Tigress: Listen Po, it wasn't your fault. Junjie did this. We all thought he was in prison, but we didn't realize how dangerous he was at the time. This is all on us; not just you. China needs us; and they need the Dragon Warrior. And he needs to be focused right now.

Po: You're right. You sound just like Shifu. It's a good thing he finally made you master of the Jade Palace.

Tigress: How could you guess it would be me?

Po: Call it hunch. Besides, you're the only one Shifu would appoint to be master there; besides me of course.

(Tigress punches him on the shoulder. Then Mantis, Viper, Crane, and Monkey walk out)

Mantis: So you are alive.

Po: Of course I was alive. What made you think I was dead...besides me being gone for almost a year.

Mantis: I was...stupid. I guess if I hadn't lost faith and not let some of my ego get the better of me at the time….

Viper: I think we get it. The point is he's sorry he thought you were dead.

Monkey: By the way, how do we defeat Sakura anyway?

Po: I don't know. She only showed me stuff that she wanted me to see.

Crane: Like fake kung fu and a fake wedding.

Po: Yeah pretty much. But she did seem legitimately sad when I was starting to remember the real world. I guess she really misses Oogway. That's it. I think I know how to defeat her.

Monkey: How?

Po: Just trust me on this. All I have to do is face Sakura and everything will work out; you'll see.

Tigress: I think you can count on us to get you there.

Po: Well guys, this will probably the last time we fight together. Tomorrow, lets stop Sakura and make it look awesome

**Well we're nearing the end; only a couple more chapters to go. I will do my very best to describe the fights in my stories. I will say this: once the battle is over, I will be introducing the new furious five and what Po will do after this is over. Thanks to all of those who have given me support and reviewed my chapters.**


	21. Part 20: The Invasion Begins!

(Inside Sakura's Tree)

Sakura: China is almost destroyed. Once my work is finished, I will move on to the rest of the world. Maybe I should start with Japan; they loved me back then since I managed to get rid of their last leader for them.

Tong Fo: I'm glad to see that you are happy, but what about us?

Temutai: You said that we could have China after all of this.

Sakura: And I can assure you that its all yours once this is all over. We just need to wipe out all those who would stand against me and your soon to be rule.

Mugan: As long as I have students that I can break, I don't care how long this takes. Besides China is practically ours anyway. Just take out the emperor and it will all be over.

Fung: Yeah! Use that powerful thing that you did to wipe out his palace like you did his entire army.

Sakura: No! I was careless using that. I may have the chi to use that technique, but it takes up most mine and the trees power. It needs more time to recharge before we can strike.

Scorpion: So what do we do until then? I'm getting bored just waiting in here.

Leopard Student: Mistress Sakura, we have a problem.

Sakura: What is it?

Leopard Student: Its the kung fu masters; they've arrived and the look like they're ready to fight. Thats not all; the Ladies of the Shade and members of the Kung fu clubs are backing them up.

Sakura: I see! There making a last stand against me. Fung, Temutai, and Lidong: get your forces ready to counterattack.

Su: Let me go out there too. There's someone out there I want to deal with.

Sakura: Very well! The rest you are to stay here. I think there is more to this.

The kung fu masters, ladies of the shade, and kung fu club members launched their attack. Sakura opened at door for the forces that she assembled with the help of the villains. Her army consisted of bandits, Fung's gang, Temutai's followers, Junjie's Leopard students, and other rogues that they got from prisons across China. Both forces were shaving a standoff. Then Master Ox said: In the name of Oogway and China. Attack! Both forces began their assault. Everyone was laying punches on one another, warriors raised but some fell, and it was practically an even fight. However, when Fung, Temutai and Lidong got into the battle. Sakura enhanced their strength, speed, and endurance in order to fight toe to toe with the other kung fu masters.

(Somewhere the Battlefield:Temutai)

Temutai: You( Peng)! I remember you. You and the dragon warrior defeated me in a fight. Now you must pay.

Peng: Yeah! Po can't be here, but that doesn't mean I can't take you on.

Lian: Don't forget about me. I can't let you hurt my boyfriend now.

Peng: Lian you're embarrassing me.

Lian: Isn't that part of my job.

(Somewhere on the Battlefield: Lidong)

Lidong: Lidong smash kung fu masters Croc and Ox.

Ox: You ready for this old friend.

Croc: Of course I'm ready.

(Somewhere on the Battlefield: Fung)

Fung: Well if it isn't the traitor Xue-min. How have you been doing you traitor?

Xue-Min: I decided to follow a better path; the path of good. I've now dedicated my life to being Master Viper's student. Now prepare yourself.

(Somewhere on the Battlefield: Su)

Su: Well if it isn't the traitor Song. I see you and the ladies of the shade are now serving the side of good. Now you will all be destroyed.

Song:Everyone stay back; I'll handle Su

Lu-shi: Not alone you won't.

Su: Very well then, you shall perish together.

Lu-shi: You ready for this Song?

Song: You bet Lu-shi; lets take her down together as a team.

Behind the tree, Po and the infiltration were proceeding to enter Sakura's tree. Shifu and Chao used a special technique that would get them inside the tree. However, they did not realize that Sakura knew they were inside and sent her remaining allies to fight them. She would be ready to use her special technique to defeat the kung fu masters in an hour.


	22. Part 21: Inside the tree

(Inside the tree)

Shifu: We can't waste anytime; we have to find the source of the trees power and destroy it.

Tigress: That could be anything in here.

Monkey: We could just burn it down.

Chao: I don't think its that simple. Sakura must have a separate source in order to control this huge tree and she must have taken precautions from things such as fire

Po: I have to admit, Sakura really know how to make an evil lair look good

Shifu:(after hearing something) Wait, something is moving inside hear

Sakura: You have a good ear Master Shifu; I guess that can be expected from one of Oogway's pupils. I'll take pleasure knowing you and the rest of his students are destroyed, just like I destroyed Junjie.

(She points to Junjie's dead body that was hanging on the wall)

Chao: What have you done?

Sakura: I killed him of course. He tried to get my power for himself and I stopped him.

Po: Even though Junjie was bad, he didn't deserve that. We're going to take you down Sakura.

Sakura: You'll have to get through my allies first.

(Sakura then uses to separate everyone and send them to the rooms where her allies are. Everyone tried to stay together, but it did not work.)

(In Mugan's room)

Mugan: Hello Viper! I heard that you have taken over my palace. Now, I'm going to defeat you and reclaim it. Then I'll break each and everyone of your students.

Viper: I won't let you do that. Spider, Jian-Fen, get ready for this. Your fight may will show me what you've learned, the future of China, and an important decision that I'm going to make for you two.

Jian-Fen and Spider: Yes Master Viper!

(In Tong-Fo's room)

Monkey: We have to hurry and find everyone.

Tong-Fo: I can't let you do that.

Crane: Tong-Fo, get out of our way.

Tong-Fo: I don't think so

(In Scorpion's room)

Mantis: Hudie, are you ok.

Hudie: I'm fine, but where are we?

Scorpion: That's simple darling; you're doom.

(In Pai Mei's room)

Chao: You were right Shifu; she was waiting for us.

Shifu: Agreed! We have to hurry and find everyone else

Mei-Ling: (Noticing ords about to him them) Look out!

(Everyone manages to dodge them)

Pai Mei: Time to die

(In Hundun's room)

Tigress: We need to regroup with everyone immediately

Ram: I heard she was powerful, but I never knew it was that powerful.

Tigress: Come on, lets go find everyone.

Hundun: I don't think so

(In Sakura's room)

Po: Guys! I must have gotten seperated from them.

Sakura: Hello, Panda!

Po: Sakura, I'm here to stop you.

Sakura: Go ahead and try. But first, defeat all one hundred of my henchmen. I figured that should by me enough time to recharge. And my allies are helping me with that in more ways than one

Po: Sakura! You and your henchmen, get ready to feel the thunder.


	23. Part 22: I found a better path

While on the battlefield, Song was holding her own against Su. They were using paracels while they were fighting; however, they eventually disarmed each other. Lu-shi tried to lay a few punches on Su, but she was no match for her since Su was enhanced with the help of Sakura's tree. Song was having trouble too since Su was always more skilled than her even when she was in charge of the Ladies of Shade.

Su: I don't see why the ladies of the shade decided to let you lead them once I was put in jail.

Song: At least we decided to change our ways after you left.

Su: And what good has that done for you? All you and the ladies have become are servants to a group that never respected you from the start. I gave you and the ladies of the shade a path where you could take away the things that mattered to them as payback for always shunning you.

Song: You're wrong! All you did was make a path the benefited you. You only used us to hurt others and make it look like we were i the right because they shunned us. I realized that they day I met Po. He cared about me as his friend and didn't see me as someone who should be ignored or shunned by others.

The fighting continued until Su finally had pinned Song down.

Su: So you only changed your ways because of the panda. Just because one guy befriended you, doesn't mean he really cared about.

Lu-shi: I'm her friend you know.(She kicks Su in the face) And I can tell you that he does care about all his friends. He cared about me and my brother regardless of what we did to him in the past. Its you who wants Song and the others to feel that they've been shunned by others but in reality it was only.

Things turned around when Song and Lu-shi worked together. Su could not keep track of who was going to attack first since they were moving so fast that they could not be seen by her. The two finally managed to lay a punch and kick on her and ultimately defeated her.

Song: Thanks for the help Lu-shi.

Lu-shi: Anytime!

At the same time as there battle, Xue-min was battling Fung. Fung had some enhanced strength thanks to Sakura's tree, but Xue-min had the upper hand because of skill and his training from Viper. Fung would use weapons to hit Xue-min, but he would deflect them all. He grabbed Fung by his jaws and slammed him to the ground.

Fung: You got stronger traitor.

Xue-min: Thanks to Viper, I found the path to good. It was a better road to follow than yours.

Fung: We could have used your skill to take anything we wanted. You only left us because we kept losing to the Five and the Dragon Warrior. Why didn't you just learn from her and then come back to us with all the skill she taught you; we could have been the best known group of croc bandits in all of China.

Xue-min: That may be true. But I think its more satisfying to be on a side where my talents and skills can be used to help others. I now know that there is another path I can follow other than the path of a criminal and a thief. That is something you will never understand. Viper showed me that I can be good; I did not have to live with the stereotype of a croc always being the bad guy. She showed me a new future that was set out for me. You only made us repeat steps that give our kind a bad name.(He punches Fung in the face, knocking him out) Goodbye Fung!

As he was walking away, an orb was coming out of Fung and heading toward the tree; the same thing was happening to Su after she was defeated by Lu-shi and Song defeated her.

As Po was fighting Sakura's one hundred, now down to 85, henchmen, she collected the orbs into her body. She thanked Fund and Su for playing their part.


End file.
